1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a load drive control apparatus. This invention particularly relates to an apparatus including a circuit for driving and controlling a load on an electric power source in response to a given condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioners for automotive vehicles include blower motors and cooling fan motors which are loads on vehicular batteries. It is desirable to reduce electric power consumption during suspension of such motors.
A known load drive control apparatus associated with an air conditioner includes a relay switch connected between a vehicular battery and a motor. When the air conditioner is turned off, the relay switch is changed to its open position so that the feed of electric power from the battery to the motor is cut off. The power cutoff enables power economy. In the known load drive control apparatus, the relay switch is required to have a great rating current. Accordingly, the relay switch tends to be large in size and expensive.